survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Savannahs1/Just a 303 Adventure
One day,I decided to go on 303 with the intention of surviving on my own for once. However,once I saw that mithril tribe,I gave in to noob instinct and started doing good deeds for them,which got me killed,as usual. I think there may have been the slightest trace of a good reason,though,because I created another huge mess in the process of trying to clean up the one they already had,which was ten thousand berry bushes stacked on top of each other. I then decided to go for the old "get mainland mithril with a stone pickaxe and crude torches" trick,but since the tribe supposedly "owned" the mine I got the mithril from,that didn't work. I yelled at the tribe for a bit,and then I came in after being killed at just the right moment,when someone in the tribe named JackJackthewaterrat,who will be referred to as "Jack" for the sake of simplicity,wasn't in "kill on sight" mode,and he was the only person in the base at the moment. He chased me with his steel sword for a moment and then stopped. I asked him if I could join,and he actually said yes for once. Jack then put me to work cleaning up the farm garbage,mainly the toppled-over stack of apple trees. I got that done,and then I used small tree stumps and a few large leaves to make my way to the floating berry bushes, A large leaf touched them,causing the whole thing to start wiggling and swaying. I eventually managed to stop marveling at what I was seeing and tried to clean them up,but then I foraged the wrong part,and the whole thing exploded. I was cleaning that up when a user whom I only remember as "Frat" came and began to yell at me. I told her I was cleaning up my mess,and then she started cussing at me. A while after that,someone else told me to quit arguing with someone who had been there since the tribe's creation. Eventually,the leader got fed up with Frat treating me like a slave and told her to leave shortly after she started packing up and saying she was leaving,and the people at the base killed her. I was left with a huge mess to clean up,as she had not taken the time to harvest the berries before getting the leaves and stumps. Someone I don't remember then gave me reinforced mithril armor and a mithril sword,presumably in apology for the unruly tribe member. That wasn't the end of Frat the Brat,though. Immediately after her banishment,she began raging in the chat and begging to be allowed to come back. Eventually,she came and burned part of the farm,although it was so far away from the other section that the other section was untouched. The people of the tribe freaked out and killed her,but she eventually came back,hopped into one of the cars,and got out a mithril sword of her own. I got in my car and began to chase her. She hit me with her sword once,but it wasn't very much,since she most likely hit my torso due to the lack of good aiming opportunities,and I had my armor on. I eventually managed to kill her after an epic battle consisting of our cars repeatedly clashing together. I thought she died with her sword,but someone got it and tested it on a volunteer,and it worked,even though it glitched out and had been reduced to a bladeless golden hilt with a fleck of purple. A while after that,I went and got some beef,killing a few noobs who wanted to get some. The rest was fairly uneventful. Either that,or I just don't remember most of it. The only thing that happened was that Jack invented a trading system that was never actually used in the rest of the time I spent there. When I dropped my valuables before leaving,including my armor and my sword,I ended up glitching the sword to make its blade invisible,and it landed upside-down,giving the appearance of it being embedded in the ground where it sat,along with my money and armor. Category:Blog posts